


Our little hero

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No matter what.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210
Kudos: 4





	Our little hero

Our tale begins in Blaise and Pansy Zabini's house, they're playing superheroes and villains with their five year old son Kai.

Kai shouted, "Stop in the name of justice."

Blaise stopped running and said, "You'll never catch me alive, Potty Man!"

Kai told him, "Ah, but my accomplice might."

He ordered, "Toilet Girl, get him!"

Pansy muttered, "Why do I always get the bad name?"

Kai scowled at her. "The sidekick never has a cooler name than the hero."

Blaise started running again and laughed. "See you next time our paths cross, Potty Man and Toilet Girl."

Kai stomped his feet and screamed in sheer rage. "But the hero always wins, daddy!"

Pansy patted him on the back and stated, "Not always, but you'll always be our little hero."

Kai smiled. "Even though daddy plays the villain more than you?"

Blaise appeared by their side and grinned. "Yes, mummy's right. No matter what, you'll always be our little hero."


End file.
